


End Of Days

by amenokuma (orphan_account)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amenokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come, Kanda, Master is waiting. Time for the Third Side to take the stage."</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Of Days

_'We can't lose another!'_ was what they were thinking when he suddenly went missing. Not now, not him too, but what they don't know is that they already have.

From a certain point of view.

Allen, however, has no problem locating him. He can feel that distinctive aura, the old, as well as the new, as it guides him through the forgotten town. He moves quickly, surely, and stops in front of the remains of a hotel, walks three stories up and down the hall to the final door. He doesn't bother to knock.

"You're lucky it was me who found you first," Allen says quietly as he steps into the darkened room. Kanda sits up with a groan, his body still aching in the aftermath of seemingly endless pain. "Everyone is worried sick."

The unspoken _"I was worried sick"_ is understood and Kanda sighs.

"It's not like I was expecting this," he says, not happy that it sounds like he's making excuses. "I needed to hide quickly," because it sure as hell wasn't anything he wanted anyone to see. "And how do _you_ know what's happening with all of them?"

Something under Allen's coat moves and wriggles and pokes its golden head out and Allen lovingly whispers, "Timcanpy."

The golem flutters through the air to Allen's outstretched hand and nudges it with affection. "He likes to eat golems. I modified a few and sent them back."

"You fixed him?" Kanda stares with evident relief.

"With a little help from Neah."

"You've come to terms?"

"We have the same goal and it's the most efficient use of power." Allen's eyes briefly flicker between silver and gold. What Allen doesn't say is that he remembers everything, including the offer that was made. The offer that he himself had made. Maybe he'll tell Kanda about it someday. If someday ever comes.

"Power," Kanda scoffs. "If I had this power years ago…" It would have been a disaster in the hands of someone already filled with hatred.

Allen smiles ruefully. To think that he would awaken as the very Noah he had destroyed.

"You shouldn't fight the Earl with hatred. Or so I've been told."

"I'll keep it in check," and Allen knows that he will.

Timcanpy takes to the air, circles Kanda and lands on top of his head. He plucks the golden ball of sass off his hair and holds him in his lap and Tim flashes his teeth.

Kanda can't help but smirk. "It's good to see you all in one piece again."

The golem gives Kanda a tap with one tiny hand, flaps his wings and floats back to Allen. He bites and tugs on his hair and then flies to the door where he hovers in anticipation.

"Come, Kanda, Master is waiting. He can only divert the Earl for so long. It's time for the Third Side to take the stage."

There is a gravitas about Allen that Kanda has never felt before. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed, slides on his boots and stands, smoothing down his rumpled pants. Not bothering with his shirt, which is torn and bloody, he dons his coat. The coat of a General.

Allen silently walks over to him as Kanda ties up his hair and lightly touches the tendrils of Kanda's seal that run up his neck and onto his cheek. Their skin gradually darkens and crosses begin to form.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six...

And the seventh mark is set in place.

The swordsman picks up Mugen and with a flick of the wrist it's out of its sheath. It comes to life and lightning crackles around Kanda's hand. Crown Clown flares and settles onto Allen's determined shoulders, the cloak undulating with a sentience and majesty all its own.

Golden eyes meet, silent promises are made in a heartbeat, and with dual nods they take the first steps forward to the end of days.


End file.
